Computer security, particularly to safeguard the proprietary and sensitive data of corporations and other enterprises, has become increasingly scrutinized as more and more data travels electronically over public access networks. An enterprise or other organization, however, with many employees or members presents a particular vulnerability, as any user may be leveraged to obtain access. Further, such enterprises may employ a common set of applications on computing devices of each individual user. It is problematic to mandate and enforce exclusive corporate usage of these personal devices; as a practical matter, little control can be exercised over a machine in a user/employee's possession. Additional applications and activities undertaken by users can interfere with and/or compromise enterprise activities on the computing device due to common execution environments shared by the enterprise apps and user supplied apps, resulting in a vulnerability that rests upon the integrity of extraneous apps loaded by the user, particularly when both types of applications are launched by a common operating system in the same memory space.